


Neither of Us Will be Missed

by sadboyinthetub



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Child Murder, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Just angst, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, William Afton and Dave Miller and Purple Guy are the Same Person, charlie isn't here but mentioned, give these boys a hug, henry and will were gay and in love, still are tbh, willry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24848278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadboyinthetub/pseuds/sadboyinthetub
Summary: TW !SUICIDE IMPLIED!William and Henry sit down and chat.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Kudos: 69





	Neither of Us Will be Missed

**Author's Note:**

> Please be wary, this DOES talk about: 
> 
> 1) Henry's suicide   
> 2) The kids' murder 
> 
> So PLEASE be careful while reading!! 
> 
> ((This fic was inspired by the song: Saint Bernard by Lincoln))

William was wandering around what remained of Fazbears Fright. Burnt pictures from children that now have children of their own, spread all over old pizzeria wallpaper, and similar Fazbear entertainment merchandise and propaganda spread around. Each step he took echoed through the dark smoky halls with a resounding thud, the light from his eyes bouncing against the walls and revealing more dust and smoke dancing about in the air.

When he found an old pizzeria table, much like the ones his own kids used to sit and eat at, he sat down. His weight made it creak and shift a bit, but he was confident it wouldn’t give out. Even after the tables had been scrubbed and re-painted, some of the stains from the past were still there. He tried to move his fingers to trace them, but there was no use. He lowered his head and sighed. He uttered the name... And he appeared. William was taken aback and tried to blink a few times to see if it was true, or just another hallucination or a new glitch. When the man was still there, he couldn’t breathe.

Henry stood, in both fear and shock. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it wasn’t this. It wasn’t him. He wasn’t sure it even was him at first, but when it said his name, he knew. He could recognize his lover’s voice even after years of suffering and with the ring of death, and even a pinch of the electronic voice box they created.  
The two men stared at each other, a million words being condensed into quick heartbeats and slow breaths. Henry’s flashlight slowly ran over Will’s body. He could see the spring locks going through parts of his corpse of a body, bits of flesh and wires peaking through the tears. He went back in his memory, seeing him getting dressed into the costumes in the back, quick secrets of a kiss shared between the two before putting on the bear and bunny heads. Everything had changed since then.

Well, almost everything.

His eyes. Even though they were rotting and dark, and somewhat glowed through the suit, they were his eyes. The eyes that he stared into while working, while making love, while fighting. Laughing, smiling, crying, the way they always looked so calm compared to his own frantic, forever moving eyes. The way they used to sparkle, now replaced by a literal light. It wasn’t the same, but even with everything that had happened, and everything they had seen, those eyes were still as telling as ever. He could see the longing, the way Will was taking in his every movement with pleading. He decided to give in, one last time, and sat down across from him, eyes still wide and breathing still heavy.

William was unsure how he had summoned Henry, or if he even had and it was just coincidence, but he didn’t matter to him. He had sat down, and he got the chance he had wanted someone to give him. Someone who would listen. He looked at Henry with eyes of begging, wordlessly asking permission. He nodded, and slowly turned the flashlight off.

The room was dark, yet darkness was something neither of them were afraid of. 

William didn’t even know where to begin, how much Henry knew. He thought he would start on how he got here. A story full of blood, regret, and decay. He told him about the night he made his first mistake. When he jumped into the suit. He left out no details. Even the ones about Charlie. He deserved to know. Even in the dark, he could feel the sickness radiating off Henry. It broke whatever confidence he had. He took a breath. He had to do this, for Henry. He had to.

He told Henry about the fire. About the kids. Their happiest day. How his spirit wasn’t granted access to leave. That he wasn’t done, and that there was still more to do. Henry knew what it was, and he already a plan in place. He had already begun planning the new Freddy Fazbears. The last, if everything went according to plan. And after that...  
Henry still hadn’t said anything. Will was growing concerned. He needed something, anything other than silence. He wanted to keep talking, but he had gone through the whole story. He had only one place to go, and he had no idea if Henry would even follow him there.

“Do you remember when you found out? About me?”

Henry would have dropped the flashlight if he still held it. Did he remember? Did he remember? It was the second time his entire life had been ripped from him. Henry began to shake, too many thoughts and feelings rushing back to him. Watching the love of his life being dragged away from him by the police, the feelings of the bright interrogation lights beaming down on him, spilling everything about him and William. Going home alone for the first time in years. Packing away William’s things, trying to shove him away just as he had Charlie, just to end up opening the box on a day where he was stuck in the past, sobbing into his things.

He tried to use his eyes to bore straight through the corpse of a man in front of him, but it was no use. Slow tears slipping down his face was all that Will needed.

“Henry, do you remember what you told me when I called?”

William thought about it every day. The cold words spat by his best friend, the man he loved, his partner. “I can’t believe I ever loved you.” It was in a hushed tone, just loud enough for William to hear. Out of all the things that have happened, he thought about that one the most.

William had thought he knew pain from the springlocks. He knew nothing.

“I-“ If he could cry, he would. But he had nothing human in his body. He had to keep going. He had to say this to him. “I never stopped loving you. Not a day goes by where I don’t think about you. I lied. About a lot. And I c-“ He stopped. “Won’t apologize for that. But I never lied about how much I loved you. How much I still love you.”

Henry couldn’t say anything. He didn’t want to feel anything anymore. He just lived through days, trying to get to his goal. To get his plan going.

“I saw Charlie. She wasn’t there on purpose, but she was there. It was right after...this” Will gestured to his rotting body. “She looked at me, fear in her eyes, but it didn’t take her long to understand. I’m not a threat to them anymore. They won.” He said the last part darkly, drowning in anger. “I can’t die. Something is keeping me alive, and I’m gonna figure out what it is. This- I’m not done.” William didn’t even know why he was telling Henry all of this. He didn’t want to tell him, but he couldn’t stop. He just wanted Henry to say anything.

Henry looked down at his hands in shame. He knew the murders weren’t because of him, but he still couldn’t help but feel like they were his fault. Both of his kids, so many more innocent patrons of his restaurant. There was so much death between the two of them, but there would only be two more.

“There's really just one thing that we have in common, Neither of us will be missed”

William tensed up, shocked Henry said anything. He wasn’t sure what he meant though. What did that mean?

Henry stared at Will, watching him search his brain for answers. “Come on,” he thought to himself. “You’re smart, you can figure it out.” He watched as Will’s eyes stopped moving, and he could see the wheels turning. He then froze, and slowly looked up at Henry.

William couldn’t believe it. Henry was going to kill him, and then himself.

“H-henry, you can’t be seriously considering-“ But Henry was starting to get up. Will reached out to him “Henry, wait-please-“  
“I’ve waited for too long. Goodbye, Will. I’ll see you in hell.”

Henry picked up his flashlight, turned it on, and walked away. He never looked back.


End file.
